


Absolute Perfection

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets confronted with the one thing he can never have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Perfection

She was beautiful. Stunning. Perfect, actually. Pure perfection, enough to make a grown man weep. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off her, but that was nothing new. He’d been staring at her ever since he walked through the door, and now that he was actually right there in front of her, he could see that she was even more gorgeous up close than she’d been from afar. He didn’t know where to start to describe her - all he could think was that she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life.  
  
“She’s something, isn’t she?”   
  
He didn’t look over at Sam as he murmured, “She’s amazing.” He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and finally glanced at his brother. “Gotta say, man, you did good.”  
  
Sam chuckled and leaned against the doorframe, watching Dean hold his daughter. “Thanks, but I can’t really take any credit, here. Dawn did all the work.”  
  
Dean chuckled and wiggled the finger that currently had a tiny hand wrapped around it. As always, he was amazed at how tiny and perfect her hand was, right down to her delicate little fingernails. “Look at that grip. She’s gonna pack one hell of a punch when she gets bigger, aren’t you, sweetheart?”  
  
“She’ll know how, but I hope she never has to,” Sam agreed, walking over to look down at the sleeping baby in Dean’s arms. He stroked one long finger over a downy cheek and smiled when she turned into the touch. “This is one Winchester who won’t have to worry about living out of a duffel bag.”  
  
Dean smirked at him. “So I guess that means you’re not gonna let her come hang out with me for spring break, then.”  
  
“You know Dawn would have my head if I said anything like that.” Sam sighed and reached out to take her, and Dean forced himself to let her go, trying not to think about the way her hand tightened briefly around his finger before it slipped away. “But no hunting until she’s at least sixteen, okay?”  
  
“Think we can safely agree to that.” Dean turned to see Spike stroll into the room. He half expected him to go straight for the baby, just like he had every time he was close to her ever since they’d arrived three days ago, but instead he wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist. “Bit says it’s the nipper’s dinnertime,” he told Sam.  
  
Sam nodded and left the room, cooing to his daughter about going to see Mommy. It was sweet and natural and so normal that Dean had trouble believing this was the same guy he’d seen slaughter one demon after another. Once he’d left, Spike asked, “You all right, then?”  
  
“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
For a minute he thought Spike wasn’t going to answer, but then he said, “Just thought you might be havin’ second thoughts, seein’ all this.” He paused, then added, “You could have it too, y’know. Nothin’ stoppin’ you.”  
  
Except for the fact that his lover was a vampire. And not just any vampire - oh, no. Dean had managed to get involved with one of history’s more infamous vampires. One straight out of legend. “Somehow I don’t think our lifestyle would fit into the suburbs that easily,” he pointed out, trying to keep his tone light.  
  
And it was true. He couldn’t really see Spike settling down in a nice ranch house like Sam had, couldn’t picture them cooking and sitting down to dinner at the same time every night, couldn’t imagine either of them being happy in that life for long. It hadn’t ever bothered him before, but that was when it was just Sam and Dawn. Now they weren’t just a couple; they were a family, and everything was different.  
  
“Can’t tell me you aren’t head over heels for the nipper,” Spike said quietly. “Could have one of those yourself, if you want.”  
  
Dean had thought about that as well. He’d fallen in love with Amanda from the first moment he’d held her in the hospital and seen her wide, unfocused eyes blinking up at him, but he knew Spike was just as gone as he was. The one thing everyone could agree on was how wonderful, sweet, and adorable that little girl was. Still, he’d pretty well figured that fatherhood, like the whole suburban life, wasn’t in the cards for him. “Is this your way of telling me you want us to have a baby?”  
  
Spike snorted. “Not likely, mate. Vamp nose an’ dirty nappies ain’t exactly a match made in heaven.”  
  
Okay, so if Spike didn’t want a baby, then why bring it up? Unless... “Hey, if this is you getting all stupid and self-sacrificing, you can put a sock in it right the hell now.” He wasn’t about to give up his vampire for some baby that didn’t even exist.  
  
“Angel says -”  
  
“What, that I should be living a nice, normal life like Sam?” The guilty silence behind him was answer enough. Dean turned around and looked at his lover, reaching out to pull him in for a kiss. “I’ve told you before, your sire’s an idiot,” he muttered against Spike’s lips. “I’m with you, and I think if I can put up with you using all the hot water and cheating at poker -” Not to mention the whole blood-drinking and avoiding sunlight thing. “- then I think it’s safe to say I’m here to stay.”   
  
To his credit, Spike looked more than a little sheepish at getting shut down so fast. “Figured I should mention it, anyway,” he muttered.  
  
“Well, tell Angel and anyone else who asks that I’m just fine and they can butt out.” Dean kissed him again, then gave him a gentle shove to get him moving towards the door. “He’s just jealous cause we’re having incredibly hot sex several times a day and his wrinkly old ass hasn’t gotten any action since, like, 1982.”  
  
Spike’s laugh eased something inside that he hadn’t even realized was tight and aching. “Gotta point there, pet. All right, no more noble gestures.” He glanced over his shoulder, the evil gleam in his eyes sending heat sliding right through Dean. “Now how’s about we leave the lil’ family here an’ go find some fun of our own?”  
  
Like he was going to turn that down! Dean grinned and dragged Spike out to the living room to say a quick good-bye to Sam and Dawn, agreeing readily to Dawn’s demand that they be back before sunrise, so she didn’t have to wait for dark to see Spike again. As soon as they managed to slip out, he pulled Spike in for another long kiss that probably scandalized Sam’s neighbors, then gunned the engine as they left, just for good measure.  
  
Sam was happy with his wife and his amazing daughter, and Dean really couldn’t have been more thrilled for him. And just like his brother belonged in the life he’d made, Dean belonged in the one he’d chosen, where there was a hotel room instead of a house and a vampire that could fuck him senseless instead of a sweet, chubby little baby. He knew Spike would probably try again (and again, if Angel kept after him), but Dean really did love his life. And he wasn’t about to let anyone talk him out of it.  
  
Besides, they were going to make epically awesome uncles.


End file.
